Trouble Come in Threes
by Kyo and Sinclair
Summary: CTamaki comes up with a plan,the Shadow King slices it to profitable pieces. Same old same old. But this new idea will set the world of the wealthy off it's axis, and spinning in a completely new direction. Can the hosts weather the new additions?OC's Yao
1. Slice and Dice

_**Kyo:(grins evilly)I can't seem to work on my other stories and so I'm letting my pervy boyfriend-ness out for a little while! (laughs) My boyfriend's gonna kill me for this, but I don't care! Inspiration? My boyfriend's oldest brother. **_

_**Basically I thought of what would happen if him and his triplets (that doesn't sound right to me. Koaru and his twin, Sin and his triplets???) went to Ouran. **_

X

Tamaki was having a very good morning, which was more then odd for him. On his third trip back to his room, this time to put the laces into his shoes, he had been struck by a sudden inspiration, brought on by a random mental image of Haruhi in the girl's uniform:

What if Haruhi sold her company as a girl, rather then a boy?

It was the perfect plan! His little daughter charmed the members of the host club, and they sold company to dozens of girls a day. Surely she could easily charm the male masses even easier. Then they, despite being ugly and weak, could help the host club to protect her from the rage of the beautiful flowers of the school!

It was so perfect the he re-forgot about his shoe laces and ran out the door, getting to the school an hour early, just in time to call after Kyouya to hold the door to their club room open for him.

Kyouya seemed quite surprised to see him. "You've forgotten your shoelaces, Tamaki." he deadpanned. "What's your hurry?"

"I had to come as quick as I could, Mother!" he yelled excitedly, doing a wormy sort of dance. "I figured out the perfect plan to save our daughter from her horrible plight! Never will she dress as a male again, and she will be happy to as she pleases!"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, Tamaki?"

"Hai, hai! You see, she will dress as a girl, and serve male customers! That way she will earn even more money to pay back her debt, seeing as she will be the only flower in the club for the boys choose from, and if the girls are angry, the many many boys who will adore her will stave them off!"

Kyouya blinked. "That is impossible."

The blonde froze, looking at him in disbelief. "W-what? But it's such a good idea! What's wrong with it!?"

"There is nowhere near enough time for her to earn the boys' affections, as well as the fact that there is a chance that many girls may protest or imply never come back. Some may even come to be depressed when they come to the conclusion that they were strung along. Not to mention the more petty ones may sue her for sexual harassment."

Tamaki deflated. "Oh……." he mumbled. "I didn't think about that…."

"Of course not." he smirked lightly, taking out his clipboard from a magic invisible pocket. "….Although your idea has a small amount of merit."

Tamaki instantly brightened. "Really!? Really?! You mean you can make my idea work!?"

"No."

Tamaki deflated once more. "Meanie…"he pouted. "If that's not it then what did you mean?"

"Introducing females to our club would be a profitable endeavor. We would easily bring in twice the customers, not to mention it would make you happy."

Tamaki perked a little. "Really? How so?"

"Haruhi would have female influence. That is what you want, right?"

"Ah! Yes! That would be so great, Mother! The best ever!" he sighed, going starry eyed. "Imagine. My little Haruhi-chan, just being happy with other girls. Three lovely maidens for us to keep safe from the world."

Kyouya nodded indulgently. "Of course, Tamaki." he walked over to his desk, sitting down on the edge, idly tapping through the files with his left hand. "But then, of course, we could only have a few. And they would have to be special, to entice the males to our club. The males of this school are intelligent, and as such less susceptible to worship as the girls do. Short attention spans."

Tamaki looked at him blankly, completely lost. "If you say so,. Kyouya-kun."

"I do." he smirked a little wider. "I'll put this into laymen's terms for you, Tamaki. We need three particularly special girls that can keep a large secret completely to themselves."

"Kay! Mori-senpei and Hunny-senpei and the Evil Monsters can pick out three today!"

"There will of course a thorough back ground check, but I will trust your collected choice." Kyouya was obviously lying though his teeth, but Tamaki was too excited to care. He had already called up the more masculine members of the club, plus Hunny, and they were out scanning the school within minutes.

X

_**Kyo:(grins) Tamaki's best plan ever, and Kyouya rips it to shreds.**_


	2. Akira Chan!

_**Kyo: These girls I actually know. One's my boyfriend's childhood friend(Akira), the other his sisters' best(Tea). **_

X

The first idea was to go to the gym. After all, they'd see how girls reacted during exhaustion. Here, tired and annoyed, they would see if the girls were short tempered in extreme conditions.

"There's Tea." said Tamaki, pointing to the ceiling. "She's in my class. Isn't she cute? I'm sure any boy would be happy to talk with her."

They watched the tiny black haired girl fly weightlessly through the air, swinging and flipping over the gymnastic bars like a fairy. She was graceful and very cute, surely a perfect candidate.

After a few minutes, she flipped off of one of the bars, landing on the floor, a good four yards from any mats. She stayed frozen for a minute, big eyes blinking, before she suddenly fell to the ground, grabbing her foot. "OW THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER! GOD EFFING DAMMIT!"

The club recoiled slightly, shocked to hear such loud and foul words from such a tiny, innocent body.

"How about her?" said Koaru. They turned to the girl he was gesturing toward. Her hair was short, looking like it had been hacked off with a knife, smoky-grey with the locks in front of her ears black. She was wearing tattered black jeans, biker boots, and a leather tube-top. At the moment she was attacking a punching bag in a way that resembled a mixture between a skilled martial-artist, a street fighter, and a ravenous animal.

The club gave him a look of disbelief. He held up his hands weakly. "What? I like a girl that can take care of herself."

Hunny grinned. "Hey! I know her!" he hopped off of Mori's shoulders, running out and over to her. To the others' horror, he hopped in between her and the punching bag. She didn't see him in time to pull her punch, but he easily grabbed it, grinning brightly. "Hi Akira-chan!"

The girl blinked, silver eyes clueless. "Hunny-senpei?" she shook her head, before looking down at him again. "Ah! Hunny-senpei! It's so good to see you!"

She grabbed him up, spinning him around in the air. Hunny giggled cutely. "Your just the same, Akira-chan!"

The girl grinned, plopping the Lolita boy to the ground. "Sorry it took me a sec to recognize you. You know how my mind shuts off when I fight."

"You're soooo tough, Akira-chan! But not using your brain in a fight could be super bad for you one day!"

"I know." she pouted, rolling her eyes. She flexed her arm, showing formidable muscle for a girl. "That's why I train so hard. If I can beat them quick and hard enough, I don't need to think."

"Yep, same ol' Akira-chan."

Akira mussed his hair, before looking over him at the rather confused club. "So, what's your club doin' here? I can see you coming down here, but all at once? 's weird, ya know?"

"I know!" he chirped apologetically. "We're all looking for some girl's to join the host club. We need three. They need to be pretty, special, and able to keep secrets."

She nodded, tipping her head back in thought. "Well, you know I'm not real in with the girls 'round here, but an old friend of mine and her triplets transferred in this morning."

Hunny nodded happily. "Thanks! They'll be easy to find! Bye-Bye Akira-chan!" he waved cheerily, before dashing back to the others. "Guess what!? Akira-chan said that some triplets transferred today! We could check them out! Triplets are real rare, right?"

Tamaki, who had been afraid that the tiny blonde was recruiting the grey-haired girl, was happy enough to look into anything. "Great! Onward to the triplets!"

The others, sans Mori, cheered and started running around the school aimlessly in search of their victims.

After about twenty minutes, they finally stopped for directions, and were directed to the 6th library, a small one the size of a commoner's study. Only a few people could be in there, comfortably, at one time, so they were excited to know that they were so close to their prize.

They threw open the doors the moment they reached them, but drew back in shock at what they saw.

X

_**Kyo: (grins) yay. I'll get to put in my happy stuff soon. (sticks out tongue) **_


	3. Heels and Hair

X

In the middle of the small room was a desk. On the desk was a pile of papers. On top of the papers, was a girl with black and red hair, laying on her back, legs spread and panting. On top of the girl and between her legs, was another girl with black and red hair, faces inches apart from the other's.

"Give it up." gasped the second girl, voice husky.

"Not to you, not ever." hissed the first.

Tamaki made an absolutely horrified squeaking noise, which brought both pale faces upwards. The top one gave him a look of annoyance. "Is there something you wanted?"

It was the twins' turn to squeak.

The bottom one tilted her head back, glaring. The new position gave the boys view of the top one's hands wrapped around her throat. All at once they realized that the girls had been fighting, rather then participating in….. other…. Activities.

Mori, his body working on autopilot, ran foreword, grabbing them each by the back of their collars and holing them apart. "Don't fight." he grumbled bluntly.

One girl glared at him, struggling to get out of his grasp, or at least to touch the floor. "Get off! I was winning!"

"You were cheating and you know it! Put me down, big guy, and see what I can do when I don't have that bitch's fat ass holding me down!"

The club members watched, shell-shocked. In their line of activities, they never really saw girls, besides Haruhi, that acted any way but perky shy and charming. Now they'd seen four foulmouthed girls all within half an hour. It was traumatizing to say the least.

The girls started to try to kick at each other, and Mori's arms were barely long enough to keep them from killing one another on his chest.

"You'd best just put them down." said a girly voice from behind. Mori turned, looking at yet another red and black haired girl, who was smiling lightly. This would apparently be the final triplet. "Once one of them knocks the other out, it's pretty much over."

"Can't do that…" said Mori, with a touch of actual emotion as he struggled to keep the girls apart.

The girl shrugged. "Okay. There are other ways of course to calm them down. Want me to do those?"

Mori nodded hurriedly, his normally fathomless strength quickly deplete ling.

She stepped up, putting a hand behind her sisters' heads. The girls immediately froze, giving each other looks of fear. Mori, thinking they were now calm, set them on the floor. The two made a joined attempt to escape, but she suddenly fisted her hands in their hair, yanking downward and smacking their heads into the floor. While they were stunned, she sat down on one's back, digging here heels into the other's back.

She grinned easily up at Mori. "There's few ways to deal with these sorts. All they understand is brute force."

Hunny stepped foreword tentatively, waving his hand at the completely motionless pair. "Um, are you two alright?"

There were a pair of whimpers, but no movement.

The sister that had turned up on top, so to say, gave on a sharp slap on the back, forcing the entire body to go rigid. "These wimps are fine." said easily, before giving them expectant looks. "So, is there something you wanted? Your all pretty far from the rest of the school."

Tamaki raised his eyes to hers jerkily. "We… were looking for…. You three."

"Why?"

"Needed…. New people… to join our host club."

She grinned far too brightly. "Sounds fun." she grabbed the other two by the back of their shirts, dragging them to their feet. They seemed to be in pain, standing hunched, with squinted eyes. "Come on, wimps, lets go to the club!"

X

_**Kyo: (rolls eyes) Azzy's evil**_


End file.
